nbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedtime Story
Age: All The last show of the day is always "the NBeebies Bedtime Story", read by a celebrity. After the Bedtime Story, a lullaby is heard called "Say Goodnight", signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00am, the channel would start up again with Get Set Go. Official Description The NBeebies Bedtime Hour is always such a helpful block for parents looking for ways to wind down their kids, as the NBeebies Presenters try to settle them down after a busy day. The best part is always at 18.50 in the NBeebies Bedtime Story slot, the nearest youngsters of today ever get to Jackanory. What's so nice about this series? It preserves the spirit of Jackanory, and just like that old British children's stalwart, there are celebrities doing the storytelling. List of Storytimes * Pirates don't change Diapars ''- Caroline Grace Murz (founder of Bright Starts ) * ''Erroll by Hannah Shaw - Bill Hader (from Saturday Night Live) * A Book of Kisses ''by Dave Ross - Bill Hader (from ''Saturday Night Live) * Love You Forever by Robert Munsch - Keke Palmer (from True Jackson VP) * I Hate Boots! ''by Laura Rader - Keke Palmer (from ''True Jackson VP) * You Can't Smell a Flower with Your EAR! ''by Joanna Cole - Keke Palmer (from ''True Jackson VP) * What Are You So Grumpy about? ''by Tom Lichtenneld - Keke Palmer (from ''True Jackson VP) * Someday ''by Allison McGhee and Peter H. Reynolds - Keke Palmer (from ''True Jackson VP) * Are You My Mother? by PD Eastman - Manuel Miranda (from Mary Poppins Returns) * The Pout-Pout Fish by Deborah Diesen - Janet Varney (from the Legend of Korra) * Grumpy Badger's Christmas ''by Paul Bright - Janet Varney (from ''the Legend of Korra) * My Pet wants a Pet by Elisa Broash - Ore Oduba (of Strictly Come Dancing) * Pirates love Underpants by Claire Freedman - Ozzy Osbourne (Vocalist) * How to babysit a Grandpa ''- Ozzy Osbourne (Vocalist) * ''Otto the Book Bear - Anna Faris (of Scary Movie) * Grumpy Bird by Jeremy Tankard - Big Bird (of Sesame Street) * Chocolate Me by Taye Diggs - Cookie Monster (of Sesame Street) * Personal Space Camp by Julia Cook - T-Low (Next) * My Mouth is a Volcano by Julia Cook - T-Low (Next) * Goon Fishing by Parker Jacobs - Katherine from SSG * The Singing Bobcat ''by Maria Tabler - Katherine from SSG * ''Scruffy Bear and the Six White Mice by Chris Wormell - Katherine from SSG * How High is the Sky? ''by Anna Milbourne - Katherine from SSG * ''Ten in the Bed by Penny Dale (Sign Language) - Bucky Lasek (Skateboarder) * Not Now Bernard by David McKee - Snoop Dogg (Rapper) * Socktopus by John Damsel - Bethenny Frankel (from the Real Housewives of New York) * Turkey Trick or Treat by Wendi J. Silvano - Tiffani Theissen (from Saved by the Bell) * Birthday Problem by Chris Simple - Tori Spelling (of Beverley Hills 90210) * Zog ''by Julia Donaldson - Tori Spelling (of ''Beverley Hills 90210) * Fleabag ''by Helen Stephens - Tori Spelling (of ''Beverley Hills 90210) * Reading with Dad ''by Richard Jorgensen - Bethany Owens (of ''Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) * Birdsong by Ellie Sandall - Philly Phanatic * Oi Dog by Kes Gray - Mike Dee and Patti Diaz * The Lion Inside by Rachel Bright - Mike Dee and Patti Diaz * Elephant's Pajamas by Michelle Robinson - Mike Dee (of Major League Baseball) * Careful, Santa! by Julie Skyes - Mike Dee (of Major League Baseball) * Hot Dog Hal ''- Patti Diaz * ''My Grandparents love me by Claire Freedman - Patti Diaz * Twist and Hop, Minibeast Bop by Tony Mitton - Patti Diaz * Amelia Bedilia - Judah Friedlander (World Champion) * The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss - Sarah Silverman (of Wreck-it-Ralph) * The Lorax by Dr. Seuss - Chris Murphy and Patrick Pentland (of Sloan) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by Judith Viorst - Damien Abraham (of Fucked Up) * Charlie Superhero's Underpants ''by Paul Bright - Damien Abraham (of Fucked Up) * ''Love Monster and the Last Chocolate by Rachel Bright - Philly Phanatic * The Rainbow Fish by Marcus Pfister - Hallee Fernley * Do You Want to Play with My Balls? by Chris and Matthew Cifaldi - Maxston Seitz * The story of Xavier Cugat's Chihuahua Pepito by Mark Evans - Phoenix Linn Wright (of Singalong with Phoenix) * Doodle Girl and the Monkey Mystery by Suzanne Smith and Lindsey Taylor - Angel Gibbs (of Kids' News Show) * Me on the Map by Joan Sweeney - Johann Johnson (of the Johann Franchise) * The Cow who Clucked by Denise Fleming - Mary Moo Cow * Some Dogs Do by Jez Albrough - Benton Paul * Sammy the Seal ''by Sid Hoff - Gary Lewis (as Mr. Nitch) (from ''Zoom) * Reading with Dad ''by Richard Jorgenson - Dan Cugat and Dave Marshall * ''Today I Feel Silly! and other moods that make my Day ''by Jamie Lee Curtis and Laura Cornell - Dan Cugat * ''Baby, Come Away by Victoria Alder - Dave Marshall * A Winning Dream ''by Andrew Wolfendon - Janelle Bell (of ''Preschool Time) * Looking after Louis ''by Polly Dunbar and Lesley Ely - Janelle Bell (of ''Preschool Time) * Princesses are puzzling by Sam and Amy Farrell - Chris Camaraderie * I Like Me! ''by Nancy Carlson - Emily Deschanel (of ''Bones) * The Missing Mooky Mooky Boo Boo Towel ''by Sam and Amy Farrell - Emily Deschanel (of ''Bones) * Kicking a Ball ''by Allan Ahlberg - Chandler Goodwin (of Instagram) * ''Betsy B. Little ''by Anne McEvoy and Jaqueline Rogers - Joe King and Isaac Slade (from the Fray) * ''Snow ''by Uri Schulveitz - Joe King and Isaac Slade (from the Fray) * ''You're all my Favorites ''by Sam McBratney and Aneta Jeram - Nicole Richie (of ''Kids in America) and Joel Madden (of Good Charlotte) * Copy Me, Copycub ''by Richard Edwards and Susan Winter - Nicole Richie (of ''Kids in America) and Joel Madden (of Good Charlotte) * The Important Book by Margaret Wise Brown and Leonard Weisgard - Alex Carrington (of Defense Tackle) * Wiggly the Worm ''by Arnie Lightning - Koo Koo Kanga Roo * ''I Wear My Tutu Everywhere! ''by Wendy Cheyette Lewison and Mary Morgan - Kim Fields (of ''The Facts of Life), Christopher Morgan, and Quincy Xavier Morgan * Shannon and her favorite stick by John Damsel - Carl Quintilla (of CNBC) * Shannon and the Scary Something by John Damsel - Jenny Toste (of Valley PBS) * Shifty McGifty and Slippery Sam the Cat Burglar ''- Dustin Brown (of Right Wing) * ''Shifty McGifty and Slippery Sam by Tracy Corduroy and Stephen Lenton - Flosstradamus * Harry and Horsie ''by Katie Van Camp ''- Dave Grohl (of Nirvana) * Cookiebot! A Harry and Horsie Adventure ''by Katie Van Camp - The Polyphonic Spree * ''Moochie and Pooty: Monster Trucks ''by Lola Wilkes - The Black Kids * ''The Little Girl who lost her smile by Tiffany Cambridge - Mr. Ingrin (of Let's go out and Play) (sign language) * Close your Eyes and Sleep ''by Brobee Barrette and Mike Giles - Maddie Fretz (of ''Let's go out and Play) * Do You Want to Play with my Balls? ''by Chris and Matthew Cifaldi - Maddie Fretz (of ''Let's go out and Play) (sign language) * Clark the Shark ''by Bruce Hale - Paula Abdul (of ''Straight Up) * Enemy Pie ''by Derek Munson - Ruby Rose * ''Arthur's Nose ''by Marc Brown - Patrick Chan (skater) * ''Larf ''by Ashley Spires - Jacob Hoggard (of ''Hedley) * The Very Best Sheepdog ''by Pinny Grylls- Melinda Shankar (of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation) * Beebie and the Skateboarding Adventure ''- Jordan Berry (of ''Yo Awesome Awesome!) Episode Length: 4 mins (approx). Example Episode: More Bedtime Story * Celebrities share their favorite Children's books * Activities for a long Weekend Watch NBeebies Bedtime Stories * NBeebies Now * YouTube If you love NBeebies Bedtime Stories, you'll love these shows: * Birthday Cards * NBeebies House Category:Shows Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019